


untitled

by wildwordwomyn



Series: 2nd annual femslash kinkmeme 2010 [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Bondage, Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Kink Meme, Knifeplay, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date: 2010-05-31 04:06 am (UTC)</p><p>From: (Anonymous)</p><p>Leverage: Tara/Sophie, blindfolding/sensation play</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous post from the 2nd Annual Femslash Kinkmeme (2010) at livejournal.com.

Date: 2010-05-31 08:31 pm (UTC)

From: (Anonymous) 

"Soph?" Tara pulls but the cuffs don't budge. "Come on, Soph. Where-"

Suddenly her skin is on fire. She hisses through the pain, unconsciously arching into it. She's wearing a blindfold and earplugs, along with ankle cuffs that match the wrist cuffs. She can't move period. Not without Sophie's permission. Or her own voice uttering the safeword. Which she could do now if she wished. But she doesn't. She just takes a deep breath and calls her name again.

"Soooophfuck!" The wax lands right on her left nipple, burning. She almost says it but catches herself in time. She'd willingly let Sophie do this because she knew. Because she wanted it..."God, that hurts!"

A hand cups her cheek gently. In contrast to the wax, and it makes her whimper. The wax drips again, this time on her inner thigh where she's most sensitive. She screams then, not caring who hears. This is what it's about. Letting go of control. A tear slips out of her closed eyes at the sensation of the hand moving to her right nipple as it pinches hard. The pain washes over her quickly, drowning her, when the wax drips more quickly, falling like rain over any exposed skin. She writhes and moans, even screaming when it falls on her wet pussy lips, unable to control herself. It doesn't matter. Things are getting too good to back down now. She's waiting for the ending.

Finally, she begs for it. "Please, Sophie! Pleeeaaasssssse yeeeeeeesssssss!" The wax hits her clit spot on, making her come so hard she sees stars while her body shivers and sweats in tandem. When she blinks herself back into awareness her limbs are stiff and prickling with cold. Yet she feels herself warming back up in a hurry. Sophie has begun scraping the wax off, starting with her clit.

"Damn it, Sophie!" she growls, coming again, forgetting what her safeword even was...  



End file.
